


Undercover

by moor



Series: Smut Monday [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crime, F/M, Modern Police AU, PWP, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: KakaSaku. PWP. Modern Police AU. An underground boxing ring leads undercover police officer Hatake Kakashi to discover a promising lead in a human organ smuggling ring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the following for their ideas, suggestions and remarks: @Mashka-mashka, @bluefurcape, @AijoInu, @Nikolita

The shouting was vicious and heaved to a roar as Kakashi’s fist crashed into his opponent’s nose, shooting the cartilage straight up into the grizzled man’s brain (or what was left of it). Booze of every variety from pissy beer and Great White to bullets of Dom, sloshed onto the spectators as they lost control at the Strawman’s victory. Never had their champion, Zabuza, been so thoroughly routed before.

Spitting out the blood from his loosened teeth onto the open dirt floor, Kakashi panted, his chest rising and falling harshly, as he turned his back on the collapsing giant and returned to his corner. He lifted his right arm half-heartedly to the crowd to signal his win before he felt calm hands pulling him down on his stool in his designated ‘corner’.

“We need them conscious enough to talk,” reminded Genma under his breath as he wiped Kakashi’s bloody brow. His left eye was swelling and purple, and his jaw on that side of his face fared no better. The long-haired man winced in sympathy as he quickly dabbed a sterile swab over the broken skin of Kakashi’s fractured cheekbone, and then followed up with an antiseptic wipe before affixing the sticky sutures to hold it closed (for now).

“He had knives all over him,” grunted Kakashi. “Couldn’t get any closer. Had to end it. He was tripping too badly.”

“We’ll have to make it work next round,” broke in Shikamaru as he stood at Kakashi’s other side, observing the crowd. “You just got a lot more attention.”

“Rest up, anyway,” said Genma, patting Kakashi on the shoulder while Shikamaru wrapped a blood- and sweat- stained towel around his bare shoulders. “They weren’t expecting Za to go down that hard that early; they’re looking for their next piece of cannon fodder.”

Kakashi’s uninjured eye slid shut for a moment as he breathed deeply, safe between his two colleagues. He accepted his bottle of electrolyte water from Genma and rested, slouched forward with his elbows on his knees, for several minutes.

Zabuza’s body had been dragged away in the meantime. Kakashi had watched as it left a trail of dark blood that was swallowed up and blended into the filthy dirt floor immediately after, the crowds pressing in tight to get a good look at the spot where he’d fallen.

Likely to steal anything of value Zabuza may have dropped, Kakashi mused.

The shoddy lights strung from the rafters of the dockyard warehouse’s basement ceiling swung to and fro as the heat and energy from the crowds surged.

“Get ready,” said Genma, holding himself ready. He kept his hands loose at his sides, but his hazel eyes scanned the crowds without relent.

Shikamaru tapped Kakashi’s shoulder once on the left, and Kakashi tilted his head to the left, past Genma, to the makeshift podium comprised of broken skids and a table top.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” called the strident voice of the crimson-haired termagant, Karin, who ran the underground boxing ring. “Our next competitor has arrived. Practice run a little late tonight, Cherry Bomb?”

Kakashi’s eyes widened at his first glimpse of his new opponent; surely this was wrong.

The young woman, wearing a hooded tan cloak that covered her face and dragged along the ground, glared up at Karin who smirked at her. Behind the young woman was a very distracting blond in… very little, outside of a saucy smile. She winked a cornflower blue eye at Kakashi and blew him a kiss.

Kakashi’s attention returned to the announcer, though a bit slower than he would have liked to admit. The blond had to be deliberately placed to distract the opponents. This ‘Cherry Bomb’ must not be as skilled as Zabuza if she relied on trickery… however, perhaps this also indicated she was cunning?

Kakashi filtered through his thoughts as he listened to the rest of Karin’s introduction.

“... don’t let her pint size fool you, she packs a bigger wallop than a freight train,” called Karin as the crowd muttered and whispered amongst themselves. “Place your bets! In three minutes, they retake the ring!”

“Strategy?” asked Genma, appraising the pair of young women. Appraising appreciatively.

“Expect speed; how’s your head?” asked Shikamaru.

“Fine,” he lied.

Shikamaru sighed. “Use her movements against her and watch out for deceptions. That Karin mentioned something about her being powerful, so avoid being hit until you can gauge her.”

“Feel free to tap me in if she tags out and her blonde friend joins in.”

“Always willing to take one for the team, eh Genma?”

“It would be my pleasure,” drawled Genma, winking at the blonde.

Shikamaru’s eyes had narrowed, however, and Kakashi found him staring at the blonde, too. He grunted at Shika and caught his eye.

“She’s familiar,” said Shikamaru, mouth tight. He shook his head. “Be careful of Cherry Bomb. I’m going to make some calls.”

Genma looked around as Shika pulled out his phone and plugged his ear. “What? It’s thirty seconds to fist-tap!”

“Focus,” said Kakashi, scanning the crowds. Karin’s words came back to him. “Practice ran late…” His eyes widened. “Genma, she’s the one we’re looking for—”

An air horn went off and Kakashi stood automatically.

He grabbed Genma’s sleeve. “We need an extraction as soon as this fight ends; she’s the one,” he said, leaning close.

Genma’s eyes held his before flicking to the women again.

“Are you sure?”

Kakashi nodded and tossed Genma his towel and bottle.

“Shit,” hissed Genma, looking around the room.

Kakashi had already made his way to the center of the ring.

* * *

“Shit,” smiled Ino, leaning close to Sakura and making a production of rubbing her body against her friend’s as she massaged Sakura’s arms and shoulders.

“What? He’s barely standing,” asked Sakura as she tightened the wraps on her wrists and fists.

“He took down Zabuza. Don’t underestimate him,” said Ino automatically. “But no, it’s the guys he’s with. I’ve seen one of them before.”

“Where?” asked Sakura, glaring at the trio. The one with the long chestnut hair was making eyes at Ino. Sakura decided that if he came to the Strawman’s aid, he was going down in an ugly way. Ugly and undignified, if she could help it.

And what kind of name was ‘Strawman’, anyway? She wondered, her fatigue and irritation clouding her usual focus. Okay, so he looked a bit like a scarecrow, but ‘Scarecrow’ sounded better than ‘Strawman’...

Then the bell rang and Sakura stood, letting first the hood, then her entire cloak, fall away behind her into Ino’s expectant hands. The crowd roared with approval as her sleek magenta hair, pocketed booty skort and corseted tank top were revealed.

And her boots. Okay, if there was one part of her outfit she truly loved, it was her boots. It was the only part of her outfit she had immediately approved of when Ino presented it to her.

The rushing in Sakura’s ears blocked out the rest of the cheering and catcalls as she tugged on her gloves with medical precision and looked up at her opponent’s battered, bruised face.

One eye was swollen shut, his jaw was dislocated and she was almost sure his eye socket and cheekbone were fractured, if not shattered. His shoulders were broad, strong, and one hunched, a bit rounded, likely from pain. Sakura mentally winced for her opponent as she realized he had not had an easy go of things with Zabuza, and he wasn’t about to receive any pity from her, either.

Perhaps she could do him a favour and knock him out cleanly early.

“Put your dukes up, ladies,” smirked Karin as she stood between the pair of fighters.

Sakura ignored the smug tone in the other woman’s voice as she held the Strawman’s level gaze.

He was too calm.

For the first time a twinge of unease shot through Sakura’s chest and down into her belly.

There was something different about this man.

He wasn’t shit-talking her. He wasn’t eyeing her. He wasn’t puffing out his chest or trying to make himself seem more impressive or dangerous than he already was.

He raised his fists and stretched them out, as did Sakura. They tapped gloves—and she felt the electricity shimmy between her shoulder blades and down her spine at the connection.

“Fight-o,” said the Strawman, never taking his eyes off her.

“Fight-o,” repeated Sakura.

The room around them fell away as the fight became Sakura’s only priority.

And it was definitely her highest priority because she knew without a shadow of a doubt the man across from her was far too confident to be a first-time fighter and still be standing unassisted with that much compound damage on his leanly muscled frame. Damage from Zabuza of all people.

She had no idea how he was still standing unassisted, but that kind of willpower and determination, that kind of focus, combined with his composure, were rare in their underground ring.

This Strawman was there for a reason.

The ringing of the bell reminded Sakura that she was, too.

* * *

The first round was brutal by any standard.

The second was worse.

By the third round, Kakashi was cursing himself and the Cherry Bomb.

Breathing hard, exhaustion and pain pricking at the corners of his marred vision, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so physically depleted, so constantly engaged in a fight, and so painfully, horribly aroused.

Of course she had to be faster than lightning.

Of course she could dodge like a champion prizefighter.

Of course she could look even more breathtaking with each hiss of frustration that escaped her rose lips and glint of determination that flashed in her emerald eyes.

The eyes and lips he could barely tear his eyes from, now that the dizziness was taking hold of him.

But around them the crowds grew more and more unruly as the fight dragged on. Kakashi couldn’t land a solid hit on the Cherry Bomb, while she had managed to get behind him on several occasions.

His kidneys. His already-damaged shoulder blade. The back of his knees.

She knew what she was doing; it was clinical in its precision and it only cemented in his mind that he’d found who he was looking for.

The darkness at the corners of his eyes spread further and for a moment Kakashi’s hearing thinned in warning and he braced himself to receive a devastating blow; there was no way this woman wouldn’t take advantage of that.

But when he raised his fists to block what he anticipated would be a kick to the head, he found himself instead shoved to the ground on his back as something whizzed past his year.

“Get down!” she shouted in his ear, covering him.

While her form was petite, the Cherry Bomb was pure muscle and knocked the wind out of him, leaving him gritting his teeth as he struggled to take a breath.

His previous problem was not improving the situation, either.

“Are you wounded?” she asked, her voice echoing in Kakashi’s head as he automatically rolled, covering her with his own body as he’d done so often when he’d been stationed in hostile territory before.

“That’s my line,” said Kakashi, head pounding, body aching, and praying that the Cherry Bomb not notice the—

“Not the fight, the gunshots. And let go of me, we have to get out of here. Someone must’ve called the cops, those are armour-piercing bullets. Can you stand?” she asked, her hard eyes still determined while her priority had shifted.

Around them the underground fighting ring had devolved into chaos. The lights flickered at random before shattering from random bullets, the organizers had disappeared, and his vision blurred when he tried to locate Genma and Shikamaru in the hordes of criminals and underworld gangsters who’d been cheering for blood only seconds before.

Lifting himself up slightly and swallowing the grunt that rose in his throat, Kakashi glanced around at the herds of screaming spectators who’d started running around them trying to find an exit.

A siren screamed outside and suddenly the shooting escalated to a crescendo.

He couldn’t make out what the Cherry Bomb was saying anymore, both from the noise of the firefight and his dwindling consciousness.

Then he shuddered as his right arm collapsed, sending him crashing to his injured side overtop of the Cherry Bomb.

Now crushed beneath him, her eyes widened as she looked to his bleeding bicep.

To Kakashi’s surprise he suddenly found himself on his back, and his ‘good’ arm being heaved over a set of petite, powerful shoulders.

“Come on,” he thought he heard her yell as she dragged him towards an exit.

* * *

“... knew I recognized him from somewhere…”

“... but are they connected?...”

“... no, he’s coming around, I gotta go… Talk to you later…”

With the beep of a phone call ending, Kakashi woke and made a valiant effort to open his eyes. It was when he saw the colours and lights flashing on the ceiling that, from the vibrations and engine noise, he noted he was being transported in a moving vehicle.

“Are you kidnapping me to do naughty, naughty things with me?” he asked, voice raspy and tired.

The woman in the driver’s seat snorted. “No.”

Kakashi’s head fell back down to the seat again. “Oh,” he said, dejected.

They continued on for a few minutes before the road smoothed out, the car slowed, and they paused to idle a moment. There was another electronic beep as the driver, Cherry Bomb, flashed some kind of badge at the window before a low rumbling resonated through the car. They crawled forward before the lights dimmed and went out.

“Parking garage?” he asked, closing his eyes. He would memorize the route by feel. Somehow.

He coughed and swallowed the nausea that rose and burned his throat. Concussion, he determined. Peachy.

“Something like that,” she said.

“You bandaged me up,” he said, noting that his bleeding was staunched and his arm had been tied snug against his torso in a sling.

“You would have stained the seats.”

“Ah,” he agreed.

“You lost a fair bit of blood,” she continued as they came to a stop and put the car in park.

“That happens when one is shot,” he agreed. He peeked through one half-lidded eye. Concrete walls. No windows. Controlled entry.

He patted his pockets and realized his trace had also been removed, along with his weapons.

Hm. This was, perhaps, a bit worse than he’d expected.

“You’re not phased yet, are you, Strawman?” she asked, unbuckling her belt and turning to look at him, one hand still gripping the steering wheel.

“Ah.”

She met his gaze and her expression hardened. Then she jabbed him with a needle before he could react, his arms strapped to his torso and his body buckled in place with the seat belts.

“It won’t be long,” were the last words he heard her speak before he dozed off again.

This was not his day.

* * *

The halogen light glaring into his brain did not put Kakashi in a generous mood.

“Where are the others?” she demanded. Behind the piercing light she was barely a shadow, but he recognized her voice.

“What no breakfast in bed?” he asked, tugging on his wrists and ankles. They were firmly secured with what felt like electrical tape, going by the resistance.

Hmm. Damnit. Not only electrical tape. Were those zip ties?

He was impressed. And a bit anxious.

That was when he noticed he wasn’t wearing his trousers or shirt any longer.

“And I thought you said you weren’t going to do naughty, naughty things. You’re playing with my emotions.”

“I’ll be playing with your guts if you don’t tell me where they are!”

“I’m pretty sure this is illegal. We haven’t even decided on a safe word, yet. Consent is very important these days.”

“You’ve been confined for almost twenty hours and the last fighter went missing seventy five hours ago. Where are you hiding them?”

Huh?

“Twenty hours?” he asked, eyes narrowing.

“Yes! And if we don’t find them soon, you’re in for a helluva sentencing, Mr Hacksaw.”

Kakashi shook his head. “You got the wrong guy.”

The woman widened her stance.

“We’ve been watching that ring for months, we know that’s where the fighters are coming from and you’re one of the only ones to make it past Zabuza which means you were sent in to take him out, which means he knew too much and screwed up, which means you know more than you’re letting on, which means I need you to tell me where the Hell they’re doing the harvesting!”

Kakashi blinked.

“So, you’re a Fed, huh?” he asked.

“What!?”

“The blond was your partner. One of my guys knew her,” realized Kakashi, as he nodded to himself. Yep. Leave it to Shikamaru to somehow forget about having a blond bombshell for a friend. He shook his head. He and Shikamaru would have words later. “Well, this is awkward.”

“What are you talking about?” she snapped.

“You arrested the Konoha PD’s top undercover officer… and tortured him… and confined him… and stripped him… though I’m less concerned about that last part.”

“Oh my god stop now. I’m still trying to bleach my brain from you... poking me while we were fighting.”

Kakashi frowned. “That’s a natural reaction when one is suitably impressed. Especially when you’re wearing boots that high.” He paused.  “And able to kick me in the head while wearing them.”

There was an awkward pause.

Kakashi coughed. “So, are you still wearing them, or are they—”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, you’re Hatake Kakashi, aren’t you?”

Kakashi shrugged. “What gave it away?”

“The fact I want to take a shower in bleach.”

“I’m happy to wash your back if you—”

The clacking of her booted heels against the concrete floor snapped away as she left him in his chair.

“You forgot me!” he called after her.

“No, I didn’t,” she called back with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

An hour or so later she returned.

The scent of Chinese take-out wafted towards Kakashi and he felt his sore mouth water.

“Don’t suppose you’d like to share?” he asked.

Finally, mercy of mercies, she turned off the switch for the lamp. The sudden darkness left spots dancing in Kakashi’s vision.

“Thanks,” he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut and opening them several times to clear them.

“How long have you been working this case?” asked agent…

“May I ask your name, Mistress?”

To his surprise, her cheeks warmed.

“Sakura,” she said. “Special Agent Doctor Haruno Sakura, CIA.”

“Could Mistress Sakura release my bonds if I’m a good boy?”

Pressing her lips together and shaking her head to herself, Sakura flicked open a switch blade from her pocket with a _snk_.

“A very good boy,” purred Kakashi, squirming in the uncomfortable wooden chair.

“If I do this, you have to promise me something,” said Sakura.

“Sure, shoot. Or, actually, maybe not shoot.”

Sakura let out a low sigh.

“I made a few calls. We’re after the same people.”

“Yes,” agreed Kakashi.

“And your team has some good leads.”

“We thought we did.”

“I’m willing to work with you and share resources on one condition.”

“Anything,” said Kakashi.

“I need you to stop popping boners whenever I’m in the same room with you.”

“Human sexuality is a beautiful, natural—”

Sakura flipped the knife around her hand with acrobatic ease. “Or I’ll remove it.”

Kakashi swallowed.

—while little Kakashi stood at even fuller attention.

And against her will, Sakura’s eyes widened as they dropped to Kakashi’s pelvis.

“It wasn’t even at half-mast?!”

“It’s actually still waking up…”

There was a brief moment of silence.

Then Sakura swallowed.

“...What about a compromise?”

The most interested party in the discussion sat even taller—and preened at Sakura’s blush.

* * *

**Several days later**

“All units ready?” asked Kakashi with a hand at his comm.

“Ready,” said Genma.

“Ready,” said Ino.

“Ready,” said Sakura from beside Kakashi.

There was a pause.

“All units ready?” repeated Kakashi.

Then came a sigh over the comm before the last voice drawled, “Ready—”

“I knew it was you,” interrupted Ino’s smug voice.

Kakashi looked at Sakura who just grinned at him.

“We move in three… two… one…”

The skylights exploded, sending shards of glass tinkering and crashing below as the combined local PD and federal CIA teams—under the joint authority of Kakashi and Sakura—stormed the storage locker facility and surrounded the doctors performing the unauthorized surgery on their latest victim.

Kakashi’s eyes widened as he noted the heart monitor beeping from the corner.

He swore.

“He’s still alive—”

“I’m on it!” said Sakura, racing to the fore with her team while the remaining local PD members seized Orochimaru and his assistant, Kabuto, yanking them away from the ‘patient’.

Kakashi directed a few officers to secure the surroundings even as he counted the various coolers, ice packs, and surgical trays scattered about the storage locker.

It had taken them months to crack the organ-smuggling ring, but finally, it had come to fruition.

They had even managed to save a life, if Sakura’s quick thinking and skills could be counted on (which they could).

When the dust cleared and the crime scene unit arrived to take over post-arrest, Kakashi let his shoulders relax for the first time in months.

* * *

**The next night**

“—which was why Shikamaru left the CIA and went to work for the local PD,” explained Sakura.

She and Kakashi shared take-out on her couch while they caught up on the news coverage of the case on the TV.  His mask lay discarded on the nearby coffee table. Her home was small, set far back on a private lot with a large yard. There was a small garden, but Sakura mentioned she rarely had the time to enjoy it.

Kakashi nodded, distracted.

“Because he couldn’t handle Ino.”

Sakura sighed as Kakashi slipped a hand around her shoulders.

“What are you pulling?”

“Who? Me?” he asked, withdrawing his hand from her shoulder to instead play with her hair. To his surprise it was not magenta. The magenta turned out to be a wig. To his great relief her eyes were genuinely emerald-coloured.

Her true hair colour was a faint coral shade that she kept in a business-like short cut, cropped close to her hair but silky soft as he now discovered.

“Yes, you,” Sakura replied, shooting him a side-eye as he turned towards her and ran a hand up the outside of her thigh. “What are you up to?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said, cupping the back of her head.

“Uh huh,” she said, disbelief clear in her voice.

Well, if she’d like a clearer idea of what he was thinking…

Sakura swallowed her gasp as Kakashi hauled her across his lap, his focus flicking from her eyes to her lips.

He swallowed.

So did she.

“Hey,” she said, more softly.

“Hey,” he murmured, his warm, strong hands settling upon the flare of her hip and teasing the hem of her loose blouse. Her short skirt rose high on her thighs and one of Kakashi’s hands trailed down to tickle the exposed skin, sending little thrills of heat and anticipation up Sakura’s body.

Kakashi leaned back on Sakura’s couch, spreading his feet which opened her thighs wider on his lap. Already she could feel him pressing up through his pants against her core, and she dared to tease him by lowering her gaze to see where their laps connected.

“Someone’s begging for attention,” she said, looking up at Kakashi’s intent expression from under her lashes.

Kakashi’s eyes darkened and his touches turned from teasing to possessive as he drew Sakura down against him as he rolled his hips into hers, holding her gaze with purpose.

“Yes,” was all he said, before he found himself tasting Sakura’s lips against his, her hands buried in his hair as she bore down on him.

“Yes,” she moaned as his fingers dug into her skin, leaving crescents in their wake.

“Are you—”

“Yes—”

Kakashi’s hands fumbled as they reached under her skirt while Sakura’s snuck between them and undid his belt.

“You haven’t listened to a thing I’ve said all night, have you?” said Sakura, tearing open Kakashi’s trousers so viciously the button sprang off and shot across the room.

“You wore those boots with that skirt on purpose!” said Kakashi, yanking down Sakura’s panties.

“You liked it!”

“Of course I do, I fucking love it,” he growled, slapping her bare backside and making Sakura yelp. He did it again, harder, then soothed it with a caress. “Do I need to—”

With a teasing bodyroll that ended with her derriere in the air behind her, Sakura pulled back from Kakashi and pulled a cellophane package from a small pocket hidden in her bra.

Kakashi stilled at the sound of the crinkling plastic.

“I can—” he offered, but Sakura shook her head and smirked at him.

With a nod she pulled down his boxer briefs when he flexed his hips up.

Then she placed the condom in her mouth and winked at him before—

Kakashi’s hands seized her hair as she moved down his length, wrapping him up before coming back up and kissing his tip and sending shivers down his spine.

He swallowed a swear as he felt himself tightening already.

“You minx,” he hissed as she bobbed down for another go. He caressed and smoothed back the longer locks that fell into her eyes, but overall let her take control.

When she hummed at him pleasantly, his eyes rolled back in his head.

“You’re too good at this,” he gasped as his hips began pumping in time with her rhythm. Desperate to feel more of her, Kakashi reached forward to sneak his hands under Sakura’s blouse, pushing aside the cups of her bra and seeking her breasts.

She hummed at him again and gasped as he fondled her expertly, releasing him before kissing down his length again and pressing against the underside of his tip—

“Shit! Oh, shit!”

“Not yet,” said Sakura, grasping him tighter around the base and pumping him once, twice—

Kakashi squeezed her involuntarily as he clenched his jaw. Sakura bit her lip as he tugged on her nipples just the right way to drive her absolutely mad.

“If you keep that up I’m not going to last long.”

Sakura arched a brow at him before smirking.

“May I climb aboard, captain?”

“Fuck yes,” he said, dragging her back up his body.

With sure fingers he tested her slick depths and found her more than ready.

They moaned in pleasure and satisfaction as Kakashi seated himself inside Sakura as deeply as she could take him.

“Now ride me,” he ordered darkly, his hands returning to her breasts. He unbuttoned a few inches down her cleavage to gain easier access before leaning forward and kissing her throat.

“Finally,” said Sakura, grabbing Kakashi’s shoulders and grinding down on him, finding her first release quickly to calm her desperate edges of her lust.

* * *

“Keep going,” she sighed after their fourth round, her arms loose around Kakashi’s throat as she kissed him softly.

“You need to work in the morning,” he reminded her, his pace languorous and sensual now that they’d each sated their rawer desires.

“So do you,” she murmured, nuzzling him as his arms wrapped around her.

“Ah, but no one actually expects me to show up until noon or so.”

Sakura sighed. “Just keep going, Kakashi.”

He smiled down at her softly. “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
